A low vision reading or bioptic telescope can be dramatically an order of magnitude less in cost than present mounted telescopes by being cast integral with the carrier spectacle lens. Previous solid telescope designs have not used aspheric curves to reduce aberrations nor plastic casting technology to produce a unit integral with the lens. A one piece solid reading telescope has bene successfully computer designed to reduce lateral chromatic aberration further and give focussing options will also be developed. These two new designs will be tested by having protypes made mounted and clinically tested. Fields of view, optical aberrations and patient acceptance will be evaluated. These lenticular units can be used both for reading and distance bioptics by rotating the carrier lens. The carrier lenses can be normally surfaced for distance Rx and edged for any frame. In Phase II, the most successful designs will be chosen to have aspheric molds made and then cast in CR-39 plastic integral with the spectacle lens to prove the tremendous cost and appearance benefits to low vision patients.